An enterprise may include many geographically dispersed components. It may be of interest to monitor a number of conditions at various dispersed enterprise components. Moreover, the monitored conditions may represent actionable intelligence regarding the dispersed enterprise components. For example, a shipping company may deploy door status monitoring devices on thousands of shipping containers that travel throughout the world. An unauthorized access into a particular shipping container may represent a security breach that requires immediate response by authorities. By way of this example, it should be appreciated that a method is required to timely and accurately evaluate monitored status data received from remote components. Additionally, when the monitored status data is capable of initiating a resource-intensive response, it is beneficial to ensure that the monitored status data is evaluated so as to minimize erroneous conclusions such as false alarms.